


The Project

by solarsparkle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsparkle/pseuds/solarsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian Gallagher knew this, he did. He was completely aware of it, but still there was something about that one Milkovich. The small one who said the "f" word a lot. The one who was always beating up kids left and right and spending his afternoons and weekends in detention. The one who stole from convenience stores and did graffiti relentlessly. The, dare he say it, cute one.<br/>Mickey Milkovich."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have never written these two before so if they are OC. tell me. If you like the story or you don't like it, tell me. I need to know if people like it lol. And this is a very AU story. It's in the same world, Frank is still a drunk and Monica is gone. But ian does not have his Kash and grab job yet. Sorry for the AUness in advance lol. It's just normal right now. Cool. Please read and tell me your honest opinion. Honesty is the best policy dudes. Critiques are much appreciated. Thank dudes.

Everyone at South Side High knew that you never messed with the Milkovich family, it was just common sense. They were dangerous. They were ruthless; cunning. You never wanted to be caught up with them in any way or your high school experience would be hell. Their father was in and out of prison for Christ's sake!

  
Ian Gallagher knew this, he did. He was completely aware of it, but still there was something about that one Milkovich. The small one who said the "f" word a lot. The one who was always beating up kids left and right and spending his afternoons and weekends in detention. The one who stole from convenience stores and did graffiti relentlessly. The, dare he say it, cute one.

  
Mickey Milkovich.

  
Ian was pretty sure Mickey didn't even know his name and that was fine. Ian rather he didn't. The two only had had a few exchanges and classes together over the years. But Ian remembered, quite vividly, in fifth grade when they were put together as partners for a project and their hands met accidentally on the same pair of scissors. Ian felt something shoot into him and he wasn't quite sure what it was, he just knew that it felt good.

  
Mickey, though, pulled his hand away like he had been burnt. He cradled it and inspected it thoroughly like he may have been on risk for contracting a flesh eating virus.

  
He then said coldly and meanly without looking at Ian, "What the hell, Gallagher? I'm not a fucking faggot," Ian flinched at the word and kept his eyes on the ground, "You stay away from me."

  
Ian nodded and let Mickey have the scissors.

  
He felt numb and sore. All Mickey thought of him as was a "fucking faggot". That hurt. He barely even knew Mickey and that was his perception of Ian. Ouch.

  
Ian was gay. Of course he wasn't out and proud, but a select amount of people knew. There was his brother and best friend, Lip, who wasn't really meant to know. He just happened to stumble on Ian's stash of gay porn and "toys". Then there was Fiona, who always seemed to know. Frank never really said his standpoint, but he knew Frank didn't really care. And Debbie and Carl had their suspicions. Liam was too young.

  
Carl was very interested in gay sex though. He did a project on it and showed a porno to his 6th grade class and almost got expelled. That was good for everyone. Now seeing Carl in the living room watching gay porn was seen as a daily occurrence.

  
Lip and Ian walked into the high school, late. Frank had been in the house and ate most of the food so the kids had little to nothing for their lunches. They hauled him to the nearest trash can in favor and that took time.

  
"I hate being fucking late thanks to that prick." Lip said angrily, referring to Frank.

  
Ian nodded and patted his angry brother on the back, "Its Frank, Lip. You can't expect much from him."

  
Lip looked at Ian with a small glare, "Debbie and Carl don't even have a lunch, Ian. Carl will probably beat up some kid for money and end up having to get detention or a fucking parent meeting or some stupid shit like that and Debbie; I don't even know about her."

  
Ian sighed, "You know those two always find a way."

  
Lip shrugged off Ian's reassuring arm and stalked off, obviously still angry about the situation at hand, "Whatever. I have to go to Calculus. Bye."

  
"Bye." Ian replied, though he doubted his older brother could hear him since he was already gone, "Off to Chem, I go."

  
Ian walked to Mr. Bates classroom and opened the door. All the eyes of his peers were on him. He shrugged. He didn't really care.

  
Mr. Bates gave him a hard stare as he handed the yellow tardy slip.

  
Bates said, "Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Gallagher." Ian smiled drily back at his Chemistry teacher.

  
Bates was just a prick.

  
Bates then gestured to the only empty seat in the classroom. All the desks were together in pairs for the day and the empty seat was right next to Mickey Milkovich.

  
Ian wanted to die.

  
Ian lugged his backpack to the seat and sat down. He refused to look Mickey in the eye. He hadn't had an actual conversation with the other boy since middle school. This would be really awkward and unsettling.

  
Once Ian was settled, Bates went on, "Now that Mr. Gallagher has joined us, we have our even number. Today you will be working on a partner project with the person sitting next to you. It's fairly easy so there should be no stressing and it's all in class work. The project is simple. All you have to do is research a person who has contributed to the wonderful world of chemistry and present their findings to the class. I know this is very elementary, but bare with me today. Now please get started with your partner."

  
Ian internally grunted. He then picked up his Chem book and turned to Mickey. He had to get this over with, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Fast and easy.

  
"Hey, I'm Ian Gal-" he started before Mickey cut him off mid-sentence rudely.

  
"I know your fuckin' name, Gallagher." Mickey said curtly.

  
Oh, so Mickey _did_ know his name. Well.

  
"Oh, cool. Awesome," Ian said hurriedly opening his textbook and looking up famous chemists in the index, "This Robert Wilhelm Bunsen guy looks cool."

  
Mickey gave him a mean stare and shrugged, "You think I give a fuck about that Bunton dude?"

  
" _Bunsen_." Ian corrected, though he regretted it when he noticed how pissed off Mickey looked, "Sorry, it's just you said his name wrong."

  
"Fuck off." was the reply.


End file.
